A lot can change in ten years
by Jadem1122
Summary: Set after What a dreadful town, Raoul goes to a Bar and reflects on his life and why he acts like such a jerk. Thinking about all the good times he shared with Christine and the bad, and the joy and sorrow that his Son had brought him. This contains fluff


**THIS IS A RAOUL AND CHRISTINE FIC. I HATED HOW LOVE NEVER DIES MADE RAOUL INTO SUCH A MEAN GUY AND SO TO DEFEND MY RAOUL I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS FIC. SET DURING WHAT A DREADFUL TOWN. AND IT'S BASED OF THE 2004 MOVIE WITH GERARD BUTLER, PATRIC WILSON AND EMMY. ANYWAY I ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT COULD HAVE MADE RAOUL INTO SUCH A MEAN, NEGLECTFULL DRUNK AND SO THUS THIS FIC WAS BORN. PLZ PLZ PLZ NO RAOUL BASHING THE POOR GUY'S ALREADY BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH. PLZ READ AND REVIEW**

Raoul's POV

"Father please come play with me_"

"Please tell the boy the answer is no!" I snapped at Christine while sitting down in the recliner rubbing my eyes tiredly. Soft notes began to play from the piano that was in the loft, I groaned, the music only made my headache worse. "Must you make that racket!" I yelled.

"It's the aria I'm to sing for_" Christine began but I cut her off saying that it hurt my head. "Please lets not fight Dear." She pleaded. "I'm sure that no one intended a slight Dear."

"Don't you patronize me. It's your fault we came here." I reminded her. "We need the money." She replied meekly. "That's all. That's why things haven't been right dear."

"Why doesn't it surprise me that I get the blame here!" I retorted back angrily. I wasn't about to have another fight about our finances. With the child right here nevertheless. Christine was the one who wanted to come to Coney Island, Even though I knew that the large sum of money she would receive from singing was reason enough to go I couldn't help but think that there was another reason entirely.

She then began to coax me out of leaving, saying that she would do whatever to make me happy. Gustave then began to show me his new toy; a music box. I responded by getting up and grabbing my coat. "I need some air."

"Raoul please_"

"Please what?" I snapped turning around to glare at Christine. "Nothing...nothing only... Raoul don't drink any more."

Ignoring her comment I shut the door, making my way over to the nearest Bar. I sat down on the stool and ordered a beer, ready to drown my sorrows in it. What Miss Giry said earlier had upset me. Did Christine know who this Mr. Y really was? I believe that she didn't.

I _wanted_ to believe that she didn't. She was terrified of the phantom of the opera. Her angel of music had turned out to be a demon in the flesh. Killing innocent people and kidnapping Christine, giving her an ultimatum to choose him and I keep my life or to leave and my life would end.

My little Lottie, I'll never forget her tormented expression on her face when she mouthed 'I Love you' to me before making her decision. I believe that she was ready to give her life away to save mine, but thankfully the demon had come to his senses and let us go.

We left Paris hoping to forget those terrible memories and for Christine's safety I had her promise to me that she would never sing again, for fear that the phantom would find her and haunt us once again.

A week later Christine and I had gotten married. We loved each other and I foolishly hoped that things would stay that way. But on the night of our wedding day things had taken a turn for the worse.

_(Flashback)_

_"Christine, you don't know how happy you've made me by becoming my bride." I informed her as I carried her against the threshold into our new mansion that I had brought. The servants and staff where gone for tonight, leaving us completely and utterly alone._

_"I'm happy too Raoul." Christine said with a smile, although I could tell it wasn't genuine. There did seem to be a bit of sadness in her eyes but I ignored it brushing it off as her being nervous for our first night together as Husband and wife._

_Although I would never admit it I was nervous too. I was raised as a strict Catholic and Christine was as well. This would be the first time for both of us and my Little Lottie had every right to be scared._

_"I promise Christine, I wont hurt you." I swore to her as I laid her down onto the bed. Softly caressing her face while kissing her on the lips, taking off her veil and reaching down, taking off her shoes, unlacing her corset. Revealing herself to me, Christine was beautiful and somehow I was lucky enough to spend the rest of my life with her._

_I made a vow to myself that I would cherish her until the day that I died. _

_We made love. It was beautiful and amazing, everything that I had hoped and had expected for it to be. But when I held Christine in my arms and looked at her she had the most heart wrenching expression on her face. A face that I will always remember._

_The expression of Guilt._

_(End Flashback)_

Those memories still haunted me. When I asked Christine what was wrong she responded nothing and wept herself to sleep. Our wedding night bliss came to an abrupt end.

A few days past, as we walked on eggshells around one another. Christine claimed that she was tired at night and I busied myself with books and so I fell asleep in the library often. I came to the conclusion that I had hurt Christine and so I vowed to myself that I would never damage my little Lottie again. My urges aside, Christine was my first priority.

And then when I learned that I was going to become a father that was one of the happiest days of my life. The memory of that day was one I would never forget.

(Flashback)

_"Raoul, I've missed my period." Christine stated one evening at breakfast. I nearly chocked out my coffee at her statement. As a husband and wife we simply didn't talk about these things. Considering that we wasn't making love either there wasn't a need to._

_"Um Darling, wouldn't you be more comfortable talking about these things with one of the maids? Or your friend Meg even?" I suggested trying to calm myself._

_"No Raoul, you don't understand. I'm having a baby." _

_"You're what?" I repeated dumbstruck, a giant smile spreading onto my face. At the moment I was the happiest man alive. I strode over to her and picked her up, swinging her around before kissing her passionately on the lips. "Christine we're going to have a baby!" I repeated, placing my hand on her stomach._

_I didn't bother to wipe away the tears that rolled down my face._

_(End Flashback)_

Nine months later the baby was born. I had wanted to name him Raoul Jr. But of course Christine would have none of that. We decided on naming our son Gustave, after her late Father.

His blond hair and blue eyes bore no resemblance to my dark auburn hair and light brown irises. He was a natural at the piano and could play a melody after only hearing it once, He was highly intellectual and knew far more things than a child his age should have known, and of course he sang like an angel.

Gustave took after Christine that way, he had his mothers talent; his voice. Like Mother like Son they had many similarities, but I then started to wonder how many him and I shared.

I was his father, he should have something that bared a scrap of resemblance to me.

Suddenly I started to raise suspicion. I was ashamed to even think that Christine might have been unfaithful to me. But I assured myself that if she had been then the boy would have had a deformed face, much like that monster the phantom of the opera. But the idea of Gustave being the son of that demon was ridiculous. My little Lottie would never do that to me.

I was sure of that.

And so to erase the seeds of doubt that where planted in my head, I turned to drinking. I was never much of a drinking man, I found the taste rather repulsive actually, but it let me forget my troubles for a short while even if it didn't last for long. While being drunk I wouldn't have to trouble myself thinking about my wife, the phantom or the child.

Soon I gambled away the Vicomte de changy fortune. Leaving us nearly penniless. I had to take up a job, the first time I ever had to work in my life, to support Christine and Gustave and so I took my anger out on them. I don't know why I act this way, It isn't there fault that I'm a horrible Father and Husband, that we are nearly poor and thousands of dollars in debt that needed to be payed.

Nor it wasn't Gustave and Christine's fault that we ended up this way. It was _mine_ and I knew it, Everyone knew it, the reporters, Mr Y, Meg, Madame Giry.

I could only hope that one day Christine would forgive me for not being the man I promised to her that I would be. And so to keep my promise to her I left the bar, my drink untouched and headed out the room.

When I reached the apartment I went to Gustave's room, he was sound asleep. Tugging the blanket around his shoulders, I ruffled his hair gazing at him proudly. He was my son whether biologically or not. I bent down and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. Promising that tomorrow I would play with him all day long, doing whatever I could to make him happy just so I could see him smile.

I walked into our bedroom and saw Christine asleep as well. I slipped out of my shoes and formal attire and climbed into bed with her. Kissing her softly on the lips, careful not to disturb her peaceful slumber.

"Please forgive me Christine. I've been a fool I know that now. I only pray that you'll forgive me one day Christine. That's all I ask from you."

**AWWW AND SO THAT THE END. JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS WAAY BEFOE ALL THAT DEVIL TAKE THE HINDMOST STUFF SO RAOUL IS DOING THIS OUT OF GUILT NOT BCUZ THE PHANTOM WILL PAY HIS DEBT SOOO DID I MAKE YOU INTO A RAOUL FAN NOW? I DOUBT IT BUT I LOOVE RAOUL AND PHANTOM SO ITS A WIN WIN FOR ME. DID YOU LIKE IT IF YOU DID PLZ PLZ PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW I MIGHT DO MORE PHANTOM FICS IN THE FUTURE IF YOU REVIEW! ^_^**


End file.
